


Sisters

by orphan_account



Series: Warriors Human Drabbles [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fem! Firestar, Human AU, Light Angst, Special AU, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No matter what paths they choose, Firestar and Penelope were always sisters.





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the begining of my drabble series. I might do a whole rewrite of the books if you want to see the universe this set in. Actually, I'm probably going to do it anyway.

Rosie stood in front of the black casket, her small, five year old frame shaking as burning tears streamed out of her eyes. The ceremony had ended almost a half hour before, but she was still in the church. Her tiny, black painted nails clung to the lace sleeves of her black dress. 

Years later, she’d look back on this day and wonder if it was the cause of everything that happened later on.

She could hear her mother and that strange woman, Quince, arguing in the hallway, but she couldn’t be bothered to listen. 

“Oh, Rose.” Her older sister's voice broke her from her sadness. Rosie looked up at her through her wet lashes. 

Penelope was beautiful. Her short sleeved, black satin gown shown in the candle light. Her short light brown hair barly brushed her shoulders, and her soft blue eyes twinkled. The only thing that ruined the image was her red eyes - the only proof that she’d been crying. 

“Hush now.” Penny reprimanded her. “It’ll be alright.” Even though Penny was only three years older than her, she was still a complete head taller than her. The older girl grabbed her by the waist and carried her over to the seats, sitting her in her lap.

“We have to be quiet now, for momma.” Penny told her. Rosie dried her tears the best she could, but more sobs came from her throat. “Quince and her are trying to work something out, I think. I don’t know.”

“Money.” Rosie whispered, her voice cracking. “They’re arguing over money.”

Penny looked at her with sad eyes. “You shouldn’t know that, little flower.” She told her. “Do me a favour, would you?” 

“What is it?” Rosie asked, staring down at her cold, numb hands. 

“Pretend you don’t know, Rose. For momma’s sake. We  _ have _ to pretend. She wouldn’t want us to worry.” Rosie turned to stare at her with wide eyes. 

“Yeah,” She whispered, as Penny got up to talk to look at their father. “I promise I’ll be strong, Pappa.”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Rosie gazed back at her sister resolutely, her hair burning brightly in the sun.

“I’ll beat you next time!” The seven year old said, laughing. Penny rolled her eyes, grinning.

“Sure you will,” She drawled, bringing up her softball in her hands and throwing it across the field as hard as she could, breaking into a run after it. “When pigs fly!” The two sisters ran across the leaf laden field, their laughs breaking the silence around them. 

Then, Penny slipped, falling onto her stomach with a thud, her sister tripped over her and fell over her. Instantly, Penny began to sniffle, tear pooling in her eyes. In seconds, Rosie was on her feet, her cheeks red and tears streaming down her face, she cradled her left arm tightly to her chest, but held out her other to her older sister. 

“You okay, Penny?” She asked, pain laced her voice. The older girl continued to cry, shaking her head.

“My leg hurts!” She cried. Rosie panicked slightly.

“Uh, uh, um. You have a phone in you bag right?” She asked, quickly drying her own tears as they fell. Penny nodded shakily, cradling her leg. Rosie quickly walked over to her sisters bag and tried her best to search with one arm. Finding the phone, she flipped it open and dialed her mother's number.

“Natalie Grunman, how may I help you?”

“Momma! Penny and I fell down a the park and now her leg hw-hurts!” Rosie breathed. 

“On my way!” 

 

Rosie watched from her place in the recliner as Quince iced Penny’s foot. Her arm was wrapped tightly in a bandage-like rap.

“How in the world did you sprain your wrist  _ falling? _ ” The woman asked her with a glare. Rosie rolled her eyes. 

“I just did, I’m no doctor, I can’t tell!” She snapped. Quince huffed, walking toward the stairs. 

“That was embarrassing,” Penny said. “There I was crying my eyes out with a  _ twisted  _ ankle while you took care of me with a  _ sprained  _ wrist _. _ Honestly.”

Rosie laughed. “I thought yours was more important, because of the water works.” She told her. “Besides, it doesn’t hurt that much.”

\-------------------------------------

Rosie watched as her half-brothers, Sam and Timmy, and her grandfather loaded boxes into the busted old pick-up truck. She turned to her sister with sad eyes.

“Do you really have to go?” The nine-year-old asked. 

Penny sighed. “This is one of the most prestigious schools in the state, Rose.” She said. “I’d be a fool to pass up this opportunity.” 

“But- but you’ll be so far away!” Rosie stammered. “We’ll never see each other!”

“We’ll still see each other on holidays.” Penny dismissed, narrowing her eyes. “Why can’t you be proud of me? Like mother is.” Anger burned in Rosie’s stomach.

“Because your just- just  _ leaving _ us!” She growled. “Your going off to some stupid school as far away as possible, when I  _ know _ there are other schools you could get into closer. Your just leaving because of _ them _ ! _ ” _

“So!? You should be proud I managed to get into the school at all!”

“I am!” Rosie yelled, then quieter, she said. “I  _ am.  _ Your amazing, honestly. But- but-”

“But nothing.” Penny snapped. “I’m going, and thats it.” The brunet turned and started to march away. Hot tears burned in Rosies eyes, but she willed them way. 

“Fine!” She screamed, “See if I care!”

\-----------------------------------

Fireheart sat, her back to the fence that she had once sat on years ago, before she even knew of the wild. The trees above were losing more and more leaves by day, and she could tell that Leaf-bare was fast approaching. 

She sighed, thinking about everything that happened over the past few years. _ Graystripe should probably be out with Brackenpaw by now _ , she thought. She felt almost bad for not being there with him, Cinderpaw as well. 

But she had to do this.

She stood up, stretching her arms over her head. Her arms prickled with cold, so she quietly untied her fur coat from her waits. The soft mouse fur tickled her hands and she touched it, but inside, the extra heavy-duty skin warmed her. 

She turned to the fence, grabbing the top and pulling herself over in quick succession. There, settled over a patch of flowers was a tall woman with light brown hair and pale skin. Fireheart laughed when she spotted the pikachu leggings the woman had on. 

The brunet turned at the sound, and her eyes widened.

“W-who are you?” She asked, holding her gardening spade out as a weapon.

“Oh, come on.” Fireheart mock huffed. “Surely you can remember your own sister.” The woman continued to stare at her. “What, tongue tied, Princess Penny of the Book Kingdom?” 

Penelope’s eyes widened. “Y-your-”

“My name’s Fireheart, now, not Rosie, or Rose, or even Rosalia, got it?” She said, pointing at her. “And I’ve been meaning to ask, how are ya, sis?”

\-----------------------------------------

Firestar walked up to the fence as slowly as she could, her loyal warrior and nephew, Cloudtail, trailed behind her. In quick succession, they both climbed over the fence. 

Penelope was on her back porch, her blue eyes bright as she stared at snow falling from the sky. She got up once she saw them, quickly hugging Cloudtail, then Firestar. 

“Oh, thank goodness you're okay!” She cried. Then, she noticed their grim looks. “What…?”

“Well, Princess,” Firstar said grimly. “The castles about to crumble.”

\--------------------------------------

Penelope laid on her bed, staring up at her ceiling in silence. Tears ran down her cheeks. 


End file.
